Fallen From Heaven
Fallen From Heaven 'is the first special case of Mystery Shrouded in Mist. This is the first case to take place in the cheery celebrations of Holiday Road. Plot While speaking to Nolan about how lonely he'll be for Valentine's Day, Chief Autumn tells him to cheer up and encourages him to walk with the player to clear his mind. With reluctance, they start to walk around, coming up on the beige bridge. However, Nolan exclaims that he notices that the water isn't the lovely clear color it always is. Upon closer inspection, they discover the body of astronomy student Nevaeh Campbell, mangled to pieces and pushed off the bridge. Scarlet confirmed that the visible wounds was obviously the cause of death. They investigate the scene, suspecting the God of Desire, Cupid, who exclaimed that the victim wanted to shoot herself with one of his arrows and walk back to her dormitory. They investigate the dormitory, suspecting the victim's roommate Joyce Kennedy, who was ultimately shy to speak with Nolan and the player, and songwriter Jordan Crosswell after discovering his attempt of swooning the victim shirtless. While recapping their haunted investigation on Valentine's Day, a man meets them, saying that his heart is failing. The man in question is one Felix Wright, the victim's ex, who exclaims to Nolan that he feels guilty for breaking up with the victim because she committed suicide. After Nolan exclaims that he in fact did not commit suicide, he grips his chest and says that he remembered dancing with the victim in a ballroom. They investigate the ballroom and suspect vampiric mistress Clio Vega after her attempt to seduce the victim. They also discover that Joyce also hit on the victim but was denied. Nolan was speaking to the player about their line-up when Clio runs up to the player in a panic, saying that she just bit Joyce with her vampire fangs. After calming Joyce down and advising her to take vampiric precautions, the team gathers enough evidence to incriminate Cupid for the murder. Cupid seemed appalled that Noah and the player would accuse him of such a dastardly act. However, Nolan continued to push the evidence which made Cupid confess out of guilt, saying that he's truly a fraud. He explains that for many years, he had actual magic arrows that didn't hurt anyone but they made the first person they see fall in love. However, a few years ago, he was given an arrow by someone called "The Mischief Maker", which seemed perfectly fine. Not knowing a thing, he used the arrow and accidentally made the woman hate and murder the man she loved. When asked who they were, he confessed it was Tony and Selena Campbell, the victim's parents. He quickly flew over and investigated the arrow, noticing black goo ooze out of the heart-shaped tip of the arrow. He then confessed that Nevaeh helped the Mischief Maker make his getaway through some futuristic device in her room days later. He simply wanted revenge on Nevaeh because of her helping someone. They quickly investigate the room, where Sabrina tells the player to hold onto something as the whole team is sucked through the victim's portal, and now they were back in the 1860s! Summary Victim * '''Nevaeh Campbell '(mangled and pushed off the bridge) Murder Weapon * '''Pink Axe Killer * Cupid Suspects Profile * This suspect is not heterosexual * This suspect eats Valentine Day's chocolates * This suspect eats chocolate covered strawberries Appearance * This suspect wears a blue rose Profile * This suspect is not heterosexual * This suspect eats Valentine Day's chocolates * This suspect eats chocolate covered strawberries Appearance * This suspect wears a blue rose Profile * This suspect is not heterosexual * This suspect eats Valentine Day's chocolates * This suspect eats chocolate covered strawberries Appearance * This suspect wears a blue rose Profile * This suspect is not heterosexual * This suspect eats Valentine Day's chocolates * This suspect eats chocolate covered strawberries Profile * This suspect is not heterosexual * This suspect eats Valentine Day's chocolates * This suspect eats chocolate covered strawberries Killer's Profile *The killer is not heterosexual. *The killer eats Valentine's Day chocolates. *The killer eats chocolate covered strawberries. *The killer wears a blue rose. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes